There is known a garbage withdrawing station that enables withdrawal of garbage collected by a beach cleaner towed by a vehicle to withdraw garbage from sand while the beach cleaner is made to ride on the garbage withdrawing station (see Patent Document 1, for example). In this Patent Document 1, a trailer having a pair of right and left wheels at both the sides of the lower portion of the vehicle body frame thereof is prepared, and a beach cleaner and a garbage withdrawing station are mounted on the trailer so that both the beach cleaner and the garbage withdrawing station can be jointly transported together with each other. Furthermore, a drum type separation machine for separating mud and sand from each other by using a rotating drum is known (see Patent Document 2, for example).